


My Friend and My Girlfriend

by 19supercorp96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena and Winn friendship, more of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19supercorp96/pseuds/19supercorp96
Summary: Lena Luthor's brother has made another attempt at her life. It ended up killing her workers instead. She needs someone to lean on.//I did it! A supercorp :Dwell, it's more Lena and Winn friendship.





	My Friend and My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from S1Ep10.  
> No beta. All mistakes are min.

* * *

 

There it is again, "Luthors are evil," "Luthors are corrupt," "Luthors are crazy." Protestors are surrounding the L-Corp building. Some even went far as to have pitchforks and a ridiculous excuse for torches; tikis.

The CEO sighed.

Another stunt by Lex on her life killed 8 of her workers. This became an excuse for those who seem to naturally hate the Luthors, protest and slur awful words at her. While there were those who were family members of the victims part of the protest. They were probably those who have been wary of their family working for a Luthor from the start.

And Lena can't help but think they were right. Lex hasn't stopped trying to kill her at all. Even behind bars he has people working for him from the shadows. She was a threat on other people's lives without meaning to nor wanting to be.

As she looked down at the crowd down her office she realizes she won't be getting home anytime soon.

"Ding - dong! Delivery!" Lena was surprised to see someone she wasn't expecting.

"Winn." She managed a small smile, even though she was hoping for someone else.

"You could give me a little more than that. Does this tie really look awful?" He straightened his blue tie that had prints of the famous S of the supers. His question, though rhetoric garnered a laugh from the young CEO.

"No, you look dazzling Mr. Schott, Jr. But, I do have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, delivery!" He smiled, holding up Chinese take-out. "Kara is off at Metropolis helping Superman on some other earth's Justice League issue." He set the food on the table and Lena accepted the invite.

"And she sent you here."

"Psh, nooo." Lena raised an eyebrow because he was telling the truth. "I came here because a friend needed some company."

She smiled gently, she remembered that Winn also has a family member that was in jail, that went "crazy," that killed people.

"Thank you," she grabbed hers and they sat comfortably eating their dinner. Even from high above they could hear the protestors." They really went all out today."

"From 0-10?"

"Eight. Nothing will probably ever top what happened after Lex's attack."

Winn played with his food for a moment, "I-I know you would rather have Kara here."

"No, your company is much appreciated Winn." She reached out, squeezing his shoulder. "Sometimes, I just need someone who can understand what exactly I go through."

"Yeah..it's never been easy, and I don't think it ever will."

"The scrutiny."

"The comparison."

"The fear of snapping." They both said in unison and laughed. "I used to be afraid, too," Winn spoke, he put the take-out box on the table. Lena doing the same. "He was my Dad and always will be, blood wise, and in every moment I feel myself getting really, really angry, I kept thinking, *"Is this going to be it?"*

"What paused the thoughts?"

"Kara." Lena smiled, she should have known. The blonde had an effect on everyone around her. Her belief that everyone is good and is capable of being good is definitely alien. "And James, and Alex, and J'onn. Then the circle of protection got bigger with Maggie and then you." Lena got that look of uncertainty on her face, she and Winn were good friends now, but she didn't think she had that huge of an effect.

"I don't think I'm actually any help. I'm in the same position as you."

"That's how you help." Winn grinned. "We are both scrutinized and we are both being put on the line and see if we finally crack and turn out to be like our family. But you never let them stop you. You keep doing good. And I find that admirable about you."

"So do you. You're the man behind the screens of the DEO. And you always help everyone, especially Supergirl."

"Of course, I don't want an angry CEO," he looked pointedly at Lena, who rolled her eyes, "putting me up against a wall and ranting my ear off."

"If you only checked the paper properly, and set in the coordinates rights -

"La - la - la - la - la." He put his fingers against his ears and Lena laughed, playfully pushing the tech-nerd. Their laughter died down and they were engulfed in silence. "Some people are just bad, right?"

"Did Kara tell you about that?"

"Yes, and you're right. You're not part of those people."

"Aren't I though?"

"Lena.."

"No, you know what I mean Winn. When things, like these attacks happen, they may not always end up killing people but lot of them do get injured. Every time I hear about it on the news be it Lex or mother, I wished I didn't care about them anymore, I wish that they'd just rot in jail."

Winn sat closer to his friend. "This okay?" Lena nodded as he put his arm around her, trying to give her comfort. "Like you said, I know exactly how you feel, and I know how much you fear that moment, too, but it's not going to happen. Not if I, or Kara, or Alex have anything to do about it. The point is, we're not going to let it happen and neither are you. 'Cause you're not bad, Lena Luthor."

"Thank you, Winn." Her eyes were glassy but she refused to let the tears run down her face. "For everything."

He simply squeezed her shoulder in response.

That was how a red caped hero saw them when she arrived. The scene below her was still rampant, the screech of the speakers even hurt her ears. But she focused on the two important people in her life. She smiled gently, she was glad her friends could lean on each other.

"I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Kara." Anyone looking at the CEO would see the way her eyes lit up and shoulders sag in a relaxed form. Winn saw all this happen and he was glad for his friend; someone who went through the same things he did but without any other friends or even a good foster home helping her out. The woman deserved a lot of happiness. "Or should I call you Supergirl." Lena now stood in front of the Girl of Steel.

"I thought you had important things to do with the Justice League?" Winn asked.

"I had more important things to do here." She said, never taking her eyes off of Lena.

"O-kay…I'll be..going now."

"I could take you home," Kara offered her friend. "It's still pretty bad down there."

"No, I'll be fine. I got in in one piece I should be fine. I'm not the one they're after." He looked at Lena, "you should get her home safe." He smiled and he was unexpectedly tackled by one CEO.

"Thank you so much, Winn." Lena murmured against his shoulder and Winn put his arms around her, hugging her back tightly.

"Well, if you need anything," they parted from their hug, "or some Chinese take-out in the middle of a human storm, then I'm your guy." He grinned widely and Kara chuckled.

"Thank you, too, Winn." Kara squeezed her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Anytime, Supergirl." He exited the room leaving the two alone.

"May I?" Kara extended her arms and Lena put her arms around the girls neck as she was carried bridal style, out to the balcony and to Kara's apartment. To their apartment.

"Are you sure you should be here?" She was put down gently.

"You need me more. Besides, I may or may not have rushed them so I could get back here. I was really angry at Kal-El for suddenly transporting me to another earth." As the Girl of Steel spoke she started removing the cape, the boots, the skirt and with superspeed the suit was gone exchanged for a baggy shirt and some sweatpants.

Lena always admired it when Kara slowly removes her suit because she can see the untangling of Supergirl and the reveal of Kara Danvers.

"What?"

"Nothing."

With the clothes that people know them in discarded, they were changed into more comfortable clothes and lay on their bed.

Kara opened her arms and Lena laughed but still moved into the comfort of her girlfriend's arms.

"You okay?"

"Much better after that talk with Winn. I guess sometimes I just need someone that can relate to my situation." Lena said, "I'm not saying you don't because you told me about your mother and-and everything that happened -

"But I was never under any scrutiny from people. I'm not being judged of my parents actions and decisions because, well, no one can judge me on it anymore."

Lena looked at her silently, "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Kara gently cupped her girlfriend's face. "Sometimes, you just need someone that stood in the same position as you."

Green eyes stared into blue.

"I just want you to know that I will be here whenever, wherever you need. Always."

Lena pecked her on the lips, moving back she laughed when Kara pouted so she kissed her again with the simplicity of the passion and love that burned within their hearts.

Parting once more they smiled gently at each other.

"Let's sleep," the CEO drifted back down pulling the sheets up to her chin, "I've had a stressful week and you just traveled through a dimension." Kara followed after, pulling her girlfriend against her.

"Good night, Lena. I love you."

Lena murmured, "Love you."

* * *

 

That was something :D 

...i hope.

 


End file.
